


Strangers, Housemates, Family

by sportarobbiephan



Series: 45 Day Challenge [6]
Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Sappy Ending, known by nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: The little yellow house is welcome to all. It is the holidays and Salt and Pepper are bringing people together.
Relationships: Mr. Salt/Mrs. Pepper
Series: 45 Day Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302311
Kudos: 3





	1. Ages and Descriptions

**The little yellow house is the** **Sharp Absconders Home (SAH), a home for those who are abandoned or do not have a place to turn to.**

Mr. Salt Shaker in his 40s; co-owner of SAH

He's often bitter; has difficulties finding things; French accent

**Mrs. Pepper Mill Shaker in her 40s; Mr. Salt's wife and co-owner of SAH**

**She's motherly but sarcastic**

Steve 36; came to SAH when he was only 8

He's oblivious to his surroundings

**Mailbox 28; Steve's best friend (despite being eight years younger); came to SAH at age 5 when abandoned at the post office**

**He has a tendency to shadow people**

Shovel 22; basic professional liar; found abandoned in a park with his sister when he was 7;

He conducts scams; sometimes forgetful and doesn't take things seriously

**Sidetable Drawer 19; came to SAH at age 3, found sleeping in a dresser drawer**

**She is incredibly shy; excellent singer**

Periwinkle 16; impish and energetic; came to SAH at age 12

He loves magic tricks, exploring and collecting things

**Pail 16; thoughtful and kind; brought to SAH with her brother when she was only 1**

**She has an active imagination; wants to be a veterinarian**

Slippery 14; found at age 4 in a bar

He dreams of being captain of a ship

**Blue 11; Steve's daughter; high-spirited; sometimes shy or mischievous; sensitive; intelligent; compassionate; doesn't fight with others**

Magenta 11; Mailbox's daughter; wears glasses; Blue's best friend; shyer than Sidetable; doesn't take initiative

**Tickety 9; Slippery's best friend; came to SAH with Periwinkle**

**She is caring and forgiving; loves to sing with Sidetable**

Paprika 4; attention-grabber; Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's daughter

**Cinnamon 1; Paprika's brother**


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual story

Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have just finished arranging all the decorations for the big Christmas eve celebration. Steve and Mailbox walk into the kitchen, dressed in their festive green and purple (respectively) sweaters. It is unclear what they are talking about, but it is obvious they are after the eggnog. No sooner than they have sat down with a glass each, Blue and Tickety rush in, begging for a taste test on the latest batch of cookies. Pepper gives in, of course, with only a small taste each.

Sidetable is watching over Cinnamon as he sleeps, singing fragments of a French lullaby under her breath each time he looks discomforted. Shovel is out with Periwinkle, picking out some new decorations to go with their old ones for the Christmas tree that stands proudly in their main quarters. Pail is playing out back with Slippery and Paprika, while Magenta is in her shared room quietly reading a book.

In little to no time, Shovel and Periwinkle have returned. Pepper is very excitable, bringing out the old d cor as well. It is a family project. Pepper and Paprika take top priority in the tinsel spacing. Steve and Blue take on the stringed sprigs. Mailbox manages to pull Magenta from her book as they press snowflakes against the windows. Shovel and Pail spread wreaths, while Slippery, Peri, and Tickety help Salt with the outdoor lights. Cinnamon wakes up, and Sidetable consoles him with a heated bottle of milk and the start of a Christmas carol.

**"Hark! The herald angels sing**

**Glory to the newborn king**

**Peace on Earth and mercy mild"**

**She carries him to the main area, where Blue and Steve begin to sing along.**

**"God and sinners reconciled**

**Joyful all ye nations rise"**

The four carry on past the windows, collecting a louder chorus. They add on Pepper, Paprika, Mailbox, and Magenta.

**"Join the triumph of the skies**

**with angelic host proclaim**

**Christ is born in Bethlehem**

**Hail the Heaven-born Prince of Peace**

**Hail the Sun of Righteousness"**

The eight watch as the star completes the tree. Shovel and Pail follow in with the caroling as the group makes its way out into the snow.

**"Light and life to all He brings**

**Risen with the healing in His wings**

**Mild he lays his glory by**

**Born that man no more may die"**

The familial group of ten meet up with Periwinkle, Slippery, and Tickety. Salt is still up the ladder, putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Being so, he still joins the voices in the holiday carol.

**"Born to raise the sons of the Earth**

**Born to give them second birth**

**Hark! The herald angels sing**

**Glory to the newborn King!"**

Salt has climbed down and handed the button for his son to see. The one-year-old that had grown excited over the song grins happily. He spreads out his hand and slams it over the button. Hundreds of multicolored little lights shine among the snow and the happy faces of fourteen completely different people that make up a completely unique and happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this AU continue in other stories?   
> As they grow up, or prequels, or whatnot?


End file.
